It is proposed to study hepatic carbohydrate metabolism in the perfused rat liver. The principal objectives of this proposal are: 1) to elucidate the mechanism of action of chlorpropamide; 2) to clarify the relationship between the rate of gluconeogenesis and medium glucose concentration, tissue glycogen levels and/or glycogenolytic rate; 3) to investigate the fate of endoportal glucose.